


A Non-Day

by venom_thriller



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_thriller/pseuds/venom_thriller
Summary: Kent still has to deal with the past from time to time but now he doesn't have to do it alone.Mostly fluff/ comfort! It's not as bad as the tags make it seem haha





	A Non-Day

_There was a familiar face. A harsh voice. Hands on him. He was cornered in a kitchen. No, his childhood bedroom now. The hands wouldn't go away. Why wouldn't they go away? He just wanted to be left alone. He wanted them to go away. He wanted-_

Kent woke up to hands pinning his arms down and panicked. "Stop! Stop! Get off!" He screamed and kicked.

"Shhh... Kenny, you're gonna hurt yourself," Swoops said, gently. "It's just me. You had a nightmare." He relaxed his grip when Kent stopped thrashing. "Hey, it's alright, baby, look at me. Kent, look at me. You're alright. I've got you, you're alright." Kent stilled apart from his trembling. He was hyperventilating and could feel tears running down his cheeks. Swoops let go of his arms and sat down next to him, stroking his hair. "You're okay, baby." He kept up petting Kent's hair, listening to his breathing. Ten minutes passed before his breaths evened out to something normal. "Can you tell me what you need?"

Kent sat up slowly, his arms still shaky. "My lips feel numb." He wiggled his fingers. "And my hands."

Swoops put his hand against Kent's, entwining them. "Are you okay?"

Kent nodded and squeezed their hands. He hated that this was still happening. It wasn't fair to still be affected by something he's over with. It wasn't fair to drag someone else into his bullshit. "I'm sorry," he said, quietly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Swoops said it so genuinely Kent almost believed him. He rested his head on his shoulder, looking at their hands. Wondering how he got so lucky. "Hey." Swoops tilted Kent's head up. "I mean it."

Kent gave him a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave Kent a kiss on the forehead. "Do you want to go back to sleep or do you want a 4 am snack?"

Kent wiped his cheeks and sighed. He wasn't really too keen on going back to sleep at this point but he didn't want to keep Swoops up. "Aren't you tired?"

"A little but not enough to say no to some pb&js and Star Trek."

Kent rolled his eyes. "Okay. 4 am snack."

Swoops gave him another kiss on the forehead and rolled out of bed. Kent waited a few minutes before following him, wrapping himself in their comforter first. He slowly made his way to the living room and sat on the couch, making a nest out of the blanket. Kit hopped up and sat next to him. "Hey, princess. Did I wake you up?" She butted his arm with her head before digging her way under the blanket. He could hear Swoops moving around in the kitchen. By the time he had turned on Star Trek, Swoops was walking into the room cradling a plate with 2 pb&js in one arm and mugs with hot chocolate in them in both hands. Kent took the plate with a smile.

They ate in silence and when they were finished Kent ended up with his head resting on Swoops' thighs. The hand in his hair was tracing soothing circles and made Kent's body feel like it was too heavy to move.

When he woke up, the blanket had fallen onto the floor and Kit had made his chest her bed. There was a pillow under his head instead of Boyfriend Thigh. He rubbed his eyes and squinted to see the time on the DVR. It was half past noon which meant Swoops should be at a meeting with some magazine right about now. He moved Kit off of him and sat up, stretching.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Kent startled. "Jesus fuck, what are you doing home?!" He clutched his chest.

"Sorry, babe, didn't mean to scare you. I took the day off." Swoops sat down next to him and took out his phone. "Look at how cute this pic of you and Kit is."

Kent wrapped his arms around him. "Very cute. Why'd you skip the meeting?"

"Wanted to make sure you're okay."

"We still have practice at 3."

"Nope. Told coach to scratch us." Swoops absentmindedly stroked Kent's arm up and down.

Kent frowned. "Why?"

"Because you had the worst panic attack in months and I knew you'd be tired. And our next game is 4 days away it isn't absolutely crucial we make it today." He paused, watching Kit track something invisible across the room. "Consider it a non-day. You get to chill, I get to make sure you chill, and everyone else can fuck off."

Kent's chest felt tight. "I love you. Like. A lot."

Swoops looked at him, eyes soft. "I love you a lot, too." 

Kent leaned up and kissed him. A good start to a non-day.


End file.
